Ciclo
by Sissi
Summary: AU. Com você, eu tenho várias belas lembranças, mas com ele, eu tenho inúmeras esperanças. SessKag. Oneshot.


**Ciclo**

**[Kagome.Sesshoumaru**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha não é meu.

**Notas da Autora**: Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha** não** são irmãos nessa fic. Enjoy.**  
**

-

-

-

**[Primavera**

Era o início de primavera, porém o dia estava frio com a chegada de uma frente fria vindo direto do Ártico. Kagome passou o cachecol em volta de seu pescoço, pousou suas mãos sobre seu colo, e permaneceu sentada no banco do jardim do colégio, como uma perfeita Julieta deveria estar. Apenas seu Romeu ainda não havia chegado como o combinado.

Ela suspirou.

Seu namorado estava atrasado novamente.

Uma sombra misteriosa e onipresente obscureceu sua visão. Kagome virou o rosto, e encontrou um garoto alto de cabelos prateados – que estavam soltos, apesar do vento que assombrava o cabelo das garotas mais populares da escola - e olhos dourados. Ele olhava fixamente para o horizonte, e ela sentiu uma estranha sensação emanar de seu ser.

Ela franziu a testa.

Era estranho, ela pensou. Se ela pudesse descrever com apenas uma palavra essa sensação, ela diria que era a tinta preta da paleta de algum pintor, a qual se insinuaria entre as outras gotas das mais diversas cores. Um negro que consumisse todas as demais...

Seria tristeza? Ou apenas... Solidão?

- Você está b...- e sua frase foi cortada por uma voz que ela tanto conhecia.

- Kagome! – Uma voz jovial e cheia de energia exclamou seu nome. Ela sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes e abaixou seu rosto. Uma mão quente e grande pousou sobre sua cabeça.

- Desculpa pela demora, o treinador não nos liberou até agora a pouco. Nem fui tomar banho ainda! – seu namorado replicou, enquanto se sentava ao seu lado, ignorando a presença do garoto silencioso.

Estavam, aqueles dois, naquele momento, em seu próprio mundo, envolto por uma bolha transparente de sabão.

- Tudo bem, - ela respondeu com calma.

- Venha, vamos tomar um suco, - ele disse, e pegou a sua mão. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e se levantou. Alisou a saia verde, e sorriu.

- Vamos.

Eles saíram de mãos dadas e com sorriso no rosto. Ela suspirou feliz. Apesar de ter esperado trinta minutos, ele comparecera como havia prometido. Seu namoro de dois meses estava dando certo, e ela sentiu seu coração se inundar de felicidade.

Era estranho, ela pensou, como a simples presença de outra pessoa podia fazê-la tão feliz, tão completa, a ponto de esquecer-se do mundo e de si mesma, mas era assim que ela se sentia. Feliz. Completa. Era uma sensação muito boa, e ela gostaria de ficar imersa nesse limbo de perfeição pelo resto da vida.

Seria isso possível?

Ela virou o rosto para o lado, e avistou de longe o garoto quieto ao lado do banco. Seu coração congelou por um momento. Um buraco na bolha se abrira, e o mundo exterior se infiltrou com uma mão gélida e agarrou sua alma. Entretanto, uma menina adorável, de cabelos castanhos e um sorriso quente, apareceu subitamente, e esta segurou a mão do rapaz. Lentamente, como as últimas gotas de chuva que caem do céu após uma tempestade, um pequeno sorriso aflorou no rosto sério do outro, e iluminou-lhe a face.

Kagome sorriu.

Sua bolha ilusória de perfeição estava completa novamente, sem um único arranhão.

**[Verão**

Com a chegada do verão, as provas de fim de semestre também se aproximavam. Kagome franziu a testa, e olhou novamente para a questão de matemática. Era impossível resolver!, ela exclamou. Ela colocou ambas as mãos na cabeça, e fechou os olhos. Sua respiração era ofegante, e ela poderia jurar que estava lutando contra um inimigo terrível, – matemática – o mais cruel e vingativo de todos.

- Ah, eu desisto, - ela sussurrou, sentindo seu peito pesado com a derrota.

- Qual o problema? – Inuyasha perguntou do seu lado. Ele tinha um lápis na boca, e seus olhos a olhavam com preocupação. Ela sentiu seu peito ficar quente momentaneamente.

- É que não consigo resolver este problema... – e ela apontou para o exercício do seu livro de matemática. Inuyasha leu a pergunta, releu-a, coçou a cabeça, e sorriu encabulado.

- Também não sei resolver, - ele replicou, e suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas como o fogo. Ela sorriu, e abraçou seu braço.

- Não faz mal, - e os dois ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo.

Kagome olhou as pessoas sentadas ao seu redor. Nessa época do ano, a biblioteca ficava cheia de estudantes, todos desesperados para tirarem uma boa nota e passar de ano. Todos sabiam que deveriam ter estudado antes, mas como todo jovem, o estudo vem em segundo lugar.

Provas podem ser sempre feitas depois, mas a vida é única.

O garoto silencioso da estação anterior se sentou numa mesa não muito distante de Kagome. Ele tinha um livro de matemática avançada em suas mãos, e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Nossa! – ela exclamou, e Inuyasha tocou seu rosto. – Que foi?

- Nada não, - ela respondeu, e o beijou de leve no rosto. O leve contato de seus lábios sobre a pele alva de Inuyasha fê-lo enrubescer. Ele tossiu, olhou-a com timidez, e voltou a ler seu desenho em quadrinho. Kagome sorriu, e voltou a observar o garoto ao lado.

Ele parecia muito solitário entre tantos estudantes agitados e animados, Kagome pensou. Era o único que permanecia impassivo diante da grande catástrofe iminente, como se o mundo não importasse, como se ele já soubesse o futuro com a palma da mão...

Ela mordeu a ponta do lápis. Sempre gostara de enigmas, e esse menino se apresentava como o maior deles.

A menina de cabelo e olhos castanhos, cujo sorriso era luminoso como o sol, sentou-se ao lado do garoto silencioso. Kagome não pôde deixar de rir quando a garota deu-lhe um beijo estalado no rosto, e o outro enrubesceu igual ao Inuyasha.

- Rin, preciso estudar, - o garoto ao lado disse, e ela tampou a boca com as mãos, ainda com uma luz dentro de seus olhos. Ela parecia uma estrela no meio da escuridão, e Kagome sentiu seu próprio corpo ficar quente, iluminada pela sua luz.

Será que ela, um dia, poderia se comparar a Rin?

- Como Sesshoumaru mandar, - ela respondeu, mas sua voz saiu abafada e engraçada. Sesshoumaru sorriu, e meneou a cabeça.

- Só você mesma, Rin.

Kagome sorriu. Então eles se chamavam Sesshoumaru e Rin... Que bonito, ela pensou. Uma leve pressão sobre sua cabeça, e Kagome levantou os olhos. Inuyasha havia pousado sua mão e estava se despedindo.

- Desculpa, tenho treino de futebol. Volto daqui a pouco, tudo bem?

Kagome piscou os olhos, e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

**[Outono**

Os boatos começaram como um leve sussurro, entre uma aula e outra, por trás de paredes espessas e dentro de bolhas de sabão. O namoro já tinha seis meses, e Kagome achava que ambos ficariam juntos para sempre. Teria sido um conto-de-fadas perfeito, se não fosse a entrada de uma aluna nova na classe.

Seu nome era Kikyou, e ela era perfeita.

A melhor aluna da classe, bonita, esforçada e bondosa. Nunca se mostrava zangada, triste ou frustrada. Sempre com um sorriso no rosto, ela conquistava a todos. Kagome gostava dela, pois Kikyou a ajudara quando teve alguns problemas em casa. Por isso, ela não conseguia acreditar que Kikyou estivesse saindo com o Inuyasha. Ela nunca faria uma coisa dessas, certo?

Kagome meneou a cabeça. É claro que não, seria errado sair com o namorado dos outros!

Kagome soltou o ar que estava preso nos seus pulmões. O dia estava bonito, sem uma única nuvem que pudesse ameaçar uma chuva à tarde. Inuyasha provavelmente estaria treinando futebol. Ser a estrela do time não era nada fácil, e Kagome correu em direção da quadra. Sentia sua cabeça vazia de dúvidas. Não importava o que as pessoas falassem, ela confiava em Inuyasha e no seu amor.

Já quase alcançando a quadra, ela pisou em falso, e caiu no chão. A grama atenuou um pouco o impacto da queda, e apenas seus joelhos e a palma de suas mãos se mostravam avermelhadas. Ardiam um pouco, mas Kagome era uma garota forte.

- Você está bem? – uma voz ao lado perguntou. Kagome deu um pulo, e sentiu seu coração acelerar.

- Nossa, você me deu um susto! – e ela riu da situação. Um pouco envergonhada, ela alisou sua saia, e sorriu para o Sesshoumaru.

- Desculpa, te atrapalhei?

O garoto quieto meneou a cabeça, e apontou para o espaço ao seu lado no banco.

Kagome mordeu seu beiço. Seus joelhos e suas mãos estavam doendo mais agora, mas não era uma dor insuportável. Mas mais que isso, seu coração doía de saudade. Queria muito ver Inuyasha, e uma vez feita sua decisão, agradeceu o garoto, e saiu correndo novamente pelo gramado. Sesshoumaru ficou observando sua figura até que seu vulto desapareceu no horizonte.

- Kagome...

oOoOoOo

Ela estava quase chegando à quadra, onde ela podia ouvir gritos de meninos ressoando pelo ar, mas uma voz perto do vestuário gelou seu coração.

_Inuyasha?_

- ... eu gosto de você.

Kagome se esgueirou por detrás do vestuário, e espiou a conversa. Podia ver apenas a silhueta de um garoto. Somente pelo corpo, não era possível reconhecê-lo, mas sua voz... Kagome sentiu seu coração disparar dentro de seu peito.

_Por favor, não..._

- Eu também gosto de você, mas e a Kagome?

Ela sentiu suas pernas perderem as forças, e seu corpo escorregou para o chão.

- O que tem ela?

Um riso leve, abafado pelo silêncio da traição, e em seguida, a resposta:

- Vocês são namorados.

- Eu não gosto mais dela, só de você.

Silêncio, o som de tecido sendo amassado, e... O estalido de um beijo?

- Gostaria de permanecer assim para sempre...

Essas eram suas palavras, as mesmas palavras que Inuyasha havia lhe dito no começo do namoro. Por que isso estava acontecendo?!

- Mas você tem que terminar o namoro com a Kagome antes, meu amor...

Um suspiro resignado. Um coração partido. Dois corações pulando de felicidade.

- Falarei com ela hoje mesmo.

- Te amo.

- Também te amo.

Kagome se levantou do chão, e saiu em silêncio. Tomou bastante cuidado para não pisar sobre os cacos de vidro que formavam seu pequeno coração.

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru a encontrou sentada sobre a ribanceira do bosque ao lado do colégio. Já estava escuro, e as árvores criavam sombras sinistras que abraçavam o coração da floresta.

- Kagome.

Ela permaneceu sentada na grama, sem se mover. Podia-se ouvir apenas a sua respiração, que estava rápida, rápida, rápida...

E então, um soluço quebrou o silêncio.

- Por quê...?

Ela abraçou os joelhos e apoiou seu queixo sobre eles. Ela sentia-se cansada, tão cansada... Fechou os olhos, e deixou mais um soluço escapar da garganta.

Uma mão quente pousou sobre sua cabeça. Imagens de Inuyasha fazendo o mesmo, suas palavras ternas, seus olhos carinhosos... agora nunca mais. Num ímpeto, agarrou o corpo quente ao seu lado, e o abraçou com toda a força de seu ser.

_Inuyasha, por quê?_

_Meu coração..._

Segundos, minutos, horas.

Seu coração começou a bater mais lentamente, e sua respiração já não parecia mais tão desesperada, frenética. Ela limpou o rosto com a manga da roupa, e soltou-se do corpo de Sesshoumaru.

- Obrigada.

Silêncio.

- De nada.

Silêncio.

**[Inverno**

Kagome esfregou suas mãos geladas uma contra a outra. Um vento gelado bateu-lhe no rosto, e ela fechou os olhos. Suas faces estavam rosadas, e seus lábios, vermelhos, queimados com o frio. Uma corrente de ar fria chegara ao país dois dias antes, e a temperatura caíra drasticamente nos últimos dias. Kagome estava vestida com um grosso casado de lã e um longo cachecol azul envolta do pescoço.

- Oi.

Kagome virou o rosto, e sorriu. Seus olhos eram azuis como o céu.

- Olá.

Sesshoumaru colocou um copo de chá verde fumegante ao lado de Kagome, enquanto ele dava um pequeno gole no seu.

- Já terminou sua lição de matemática?

Kagome meneou a cabeça.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, obrigada. Quero conseguir resolver a questão sozinha.

- Entendo.

Sesshoumaru assoprou o chá, e ficou observando os prédios do colégio. As aulas do dia já haviam acabado, e os alunos que ainda estavam nas dependências do colégio eram aqueles com treinos ou que participavam de alguma atividade extra-curricular. Kagome e Sesshoumaru, entretanto, eram a exceção.

- Por que ainda está aqui?

Kagome franziu a testa.

- Pergunto o mesmo de você.

- Estava ajudando a bibliotecária a arrumar as estantes.

- Era meu dia de arrumar a sala de aula.

Silêncio. O chá de Kagome já estava morno, pois o vento do inverno era impiedoso. Kagome se viu tremendo de frio. Ou será que era o frio de seu coração?

- Como está Rin? Não a vejo faz algum tempo.

Sesshoumaru abaixou seus olhos, e fitou a relva seca e quase morta.

- Bem.

- Fico feliz.

Sesshoumaru suspirou.

- Rin se mudou para os Estados Unidos no sábado passado.

Kagome arregalou os olhos.

- M-mas eu pensei...

Ele sorriu, e Kagome sentiu seu coração partir ao meio.

- Está tudo bem, Kagome.

Kagome agarrou a manga de seu casaco, e olhou-o firme nos olhos.

- Por que não foi atrás dela? Você a amava, não amava?

Ele retirou delicadamente os dedos que apertavam com força seu braço, e a olhou calmamente.

- Não quis ser egoísta.

Lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Kagome, e seus lábios tremiam.

- Você não estaria sendo egoísta, Sesshoumaru.

- Estaria sendo sim.

Ela fungou o nariz, e limpou os olhos com a manga da roupa.

- A distância e o tempo iriam nos transformar. Pode ser que ela mude tanto no futuro que a garota que eu gosto suma e desapareça completamente.

- Não diga isso...

Sesshoumaru deu de ombros.

- É a verdade.

- Não. O amor não pode ser assim.

Ele suspirou.

- Não digo que seja, apenas que o amor pode se transformar.

Ela levantou o rosto, e Sesshoumaru assustou-se com a intensidade de seus olhos.

- Pois eu não quero um amor assim.

Ele sorriu complacentemente, e pousou uma mão sobre sua cabeça. Ela era teimosa e ingênua.

- O primeiro amor não precisa ser o único, nem o maior de sua vida, Kagome. Aprecie-lo sempre, mas não se limite a ele. Percebe a diferença?

Ela apoiou a cabeça sobre seu ombro, e se acalmou ouvindo o coração forte de Sesshoumaru.

**[Primavera**

- Olhe, Sesshoumaru! – e Kagome apontou o primeiro botão de rosa a brotar desde o início da primavera. Como se fosse um deus adorado, ela se agachou, e tocou de leve no caule, sentindo sua textura sedosa e delicada.

- Não é lindo? – ela perguntou para seu amigo, o qual acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Ela sorriu, levantou-se e abraçou o braço de Sesshoumaru.

- Adoro primavera, - ela comentou, e ele sorriu.

- A primavera é a sua alma.

- Você acha? – e ela enrubeceu, pois primavera representava beleza na sua mente.

- Kagome?

Ela virou o rosto, e seus olhares se confrontaram. Olhos dourados como o sol perscrutavam-na com surpresa.

- Inuyasha...

Sua voz não saiu como deveria. Deveria ter sido mais fria, mais impessoal, mais calculista. Entretanto, o leve tom de tristeza enlaçada com saudade foi o resultado final, e Kagome sentiu uma queimação atrás de seus olhos.

_Oh não..._

- Faz tempo, né?

Inuyasha abaixou seus olhos, e levantou-os novamente para sorrir de leve para ela. Ela podia sentir seu peito doer de tristeza.

- Sim... Muito tempo. Como está a... Kikyou?

Silêncio. Embaraço.

- Ela está bem. Amanhã vou conhecer seus pais.

- Ah. Boa sorte.

- Obrigado.

Um sorriso encabulado, corações partidos e um futuro brilhante pela frente. Kagome queria chorar e se enterrar na sua cama.

Respirando fundo, Inuyasha se despediu. Ela levantou uma mão, balançou-o algumas vezes, e o deixou cair sem forças para o seu lado.

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa.

- Kagome?

Com olhos brilhantes, cheios de lágrimas, Kagome levantou o rosto para o céu ensolarado.

- Inuyasha também tem a alma da primavera.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Não acho.

Ela sorriu.

- Ele possui o Sol dentro da alma. É quente e terno, e me faz sentir acalentada por todo seu calor. Eu... Sinto falta deste calor.

Sesshoumaru embalou-a em seus braços de leve. Ela pousou seu rosto sobre seu peito, e respirou fundo. Seu coração doía demais.

- Você possui o seu próprio Sol, Kagome. Faça-o brilhar.

Uma lágrima após a outra caíam sobre a camisa de Sesshoumaru.

**[Verão**

- Aquela nuvem me lembra de um coelho comendo uma cenoura, - Kagome disse em voz baixa. - Está vendo as patinhas segurando a cenoura? – e ela apontou com o dedo indicador a nuvem branca e suspeita. Sesshoumaru olhou-a com o rabo do olho, e sorriu.

- Não acho.

Kagome bateu de leve no seu ombro.

- Ei, parece sim! – mas sua voz não possuía nem um pingo de reprovação. Ela suspirou, e tornou a olhar para o céu azul.

- Tudo está tão calmo, especialmente com o fim das férias se aproximando...

- Hn.

Ela fechou os olhos, e passou a escutar com atenção o canto dos pássaros, o roçar leve do vento nas folhas verdes das árvores, e a marcha interminável e infindável do rio a dois quilômetros dali.

Se ela prestasse com a máxima atenção, perceberia ainda a respiração da Natureza, seu calor e amor acolhendo todos os seres vivos.

_Tum-ta, tum-ta, tum-ta..._

- Qual foi o período mais feliz da sua vida, Sesshoumaru?

Seu amigo suspirou.

- Rin.

Kagome sorriu de leve, mas seu coração sangrou um pouco com a resposta. Era de se esperar que ele fosse dizer o nome da garota que possuía seu corpo e alma, certo? Então por que essa dor lhe fazia querer gritar de frustração? Ela abriu os olhos, e uma lágrima escorreu de sua face.

- E a sua?

Ela mordeu seu beiço, e discretamente enxugou seu rosto.

O momento mais feliz de sua vida? Ela não saberia responder. O que é a felicidade, no final das contas? Apenas um estado de espírito em que tudo parece estar completo, perfeito? Seria, talvez, a sensação de que a morte já não importa mais? Ou talvez seja a sensação de que o mundo é perfeito, apesar de sua razão dizer que não? Tantas respostas possíveis, mas nenhuma cem por cento correta.

Kagome respirou fundo, e respondeu do fundo de seu coração:

- Não sei.

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa.

- Não sei não é resposta.

Ela riu com a resposta pedante de seu amigo.

- Mas eu sinceramente não sei o que é a felicidade, então não sei responder essa pergunta, Sesshoumaru.

Ele suspirou. Kagome era complicada demais.

- Felicidade é um termo abstrato, concordo. Mas nunca houve um momento em que você se sentiu mais viva? Em que sua alma rugiu para os céus? Sua alma ardeu em chamas? Isso é a felicidade.

- Arder em chamas me lembra de agonia, de dor.

- A felicidade e a dor estão estreitamente relacionadas.

- Não vejo como.

- A felicidade não é facilmente alcançada, você precisa lutar para consegui-la. E a dor faz parte deste caminho árduo em busca da felicidade.

- Mas logo após a dor, o que você encontra é a alegria, a exaltação, e não a felicidade.

- Se esse sentimento intenso se manter por dias, semanas, meses e por anos, então é felicidade.

- Mas existe aquela felicidade fugaz, que por mais que tentemos mantê-la perto de nós, acaba se desvencilhando de nossas mãos.

- Mas a felicidade traz consigo a ilusão de que é eterna, enquanto que sua alma reconhece a alegria como algo fugidio.

Ela fechou os olhos. Quando fora a última vez que sua alma ardeu a ponto de quase se quebrar em mil pedaços? Quando que ela acreditou que a eternidade estava na palma de sua mão?

- Inuyasha. Ele foi a minha felicidade, ele foi aquele que me deu tanto prazer quanto dor. Inuyasha. Ele foi a minha razão de existir por muito tempo. Inuyasha...

Sua voz ressoou por um bom tempo entre as árvores, no rio e por entre as nuvens brancas daquela tarde de primavera.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio, parado, com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo. Parecia que o tempo estagnara naquele momento.

- Sesshoumaru?

Ele abriu os olhos, levantou-se do chão, e limpou sua roupa.

- Vamos?

Ela o olhou por um longo momento. Seus olhos dourados faiscavam com a luz do sol, e era muito doloroso olhá-los, porque ao mesmo tempo em que iluminavam seu mundo, trazia-lhe dor. Eles eram belos como o ouro, mas eram duros e perfeitos demais. Ela nunca poderia alcançá-los e ser como eles. Perfeita. Dura. Bela.

- Vamos.

**[Outono**

Era uma quarta feira de manhã, e a turma toda do segundo colegial da escola se encontrava dentro do principal museu da cidade. A professora de artes havia suplicado com o diretor do colégio para que os alunos pudessem apreciar a exposição de Vincent Van Gogh, um dos maiores gênios de toda a História. Naquele exato momento, ela explicava com ardor as pinturas do pintor, da sua genialidade e de suas derrotas enquanto vivo.

Kagome analisava cada traço com muito esmero. Sempre gostara bastante de arte, e essa oportunidade se mostrava como um milagre vindo do céu.

Os traços fortes do pintor a embalavam em uma espécie de sonho... Um sonho estranho, em que os objetos, as pessoas e os animais poderiam se mesclar facilmente. O contorno dos rostos e dos corpos, tudo parecia ser um só, como se todos tivessem uma única origem, como se o pincel tivesse traçado todo o quadro com apenas uma única linha. Era belo demais...

- Kagome?

Ela deu um pulo. Seu coração se acelerou, e ela bateu de leve no ombro de Sesshoumaru.

- Você me deu um susto! – ela riu consigo mesma, enquanto esperava seu coração parar de bater freneticamente.

- Desculpe-me.

Ela sorriu para o seu amigo.

- Não tem problema. E então, está gostando da exposição?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Nada de mais. Prefiro Monet.

- Como assim?! – Kagome exclamou. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e ela custava em acreditar que alguém pudesse não gostar de Van Gogh.

- Olhe à sua volta, as pinturas não lhe remetem ao sonho? A um estado onírico, em que nada parece ser real, em que as cores e formas se misturam como se tudo estivesse dentro de um grande caldeirão da vida? Não é simplesmente mágico? – E Kagome sorriu mais uma vez, absorta em seus pensamentos. Sesshoumaru pousou uma mão sobre a cabeça dela.

- Você é uma criança grande.

Kagome mostrou a língua.

- Não sou.

Ele riu, e os olhos dela brilharam de satisfação.

- Venha, quero lhe mostrar algo, - e ela pegou a mão de Sesshoumaru, e o levou até uma das salas menos visitadas do museu.

- Veja este quadro, observe as cores... Elas se tocam e se entremeiam como os fios de uma malha espessa, em que cada componente está intrinsecamente ligado ao outro. Se um único fio for retirado, toda a trama ficará prejudicada. Eu acho que isso é simplesmente maravilhoso.

- Mas dessa forma, nada pode ser mudado.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver?

Ele suspirou.

- Tem a ver com tudo, Kagome. A vida não é dessa maneira, ela é lábil, maleável até demais.

- A vida deveria ser assim, fixa e inalterável, - ela disse com resolução.

- Não. Nós é que não somos perfeitos, e nos enganamos ao pensar que é a vida que é injusta para conosco.

- Eu sei, mas é que eu não gosto de mudanças, - Kagome replicou em voz baixa. Suas mãos tremiam, e ela mordeu seu beiço, preocupada.

- Mudanças são importantes.

- Não são, as mudanças estragam a vida, deixam você perdido no meio do longo caminho que é o seu destino.

- Mudanças podem ser boas e más. Se mudanças não existissem, nunca teríamos nos conhecido, certo? Lembra-se das circunstâncias do nosso encontro?

- ...

- Estou certo, não estou?

Um suspiro.

- Sim.

Sesshoumaru colocou um dedo sob o queixo de Kagome, e levantou seu rosto. Seus olhos azuis eram um oceano sem fim, profundo e misterioso.

- É verdade, e eu sou muito sortuda por ter você como amigo. – Ela abraçou-o com força, e pousou sua cabeça no seu peito.

- Kagome, eu...

- Shh, está tudo bem. Sei que você não gosta de contatos físicos muito íntimos, mas me dê este momento, sim? Eu... Preciso disso.

Kagome abaixou as pálpebras, e sentiu as lágrimas quentes por detrás dos olhos.

Mudanças podem ser para o melhor, mas também, existe sempre o risco de perder algo muito importante, de deixar algo para trás. Uma lembrança que nunca mais poderá ser recuperada, ou a memória de uma amizade que jamais poderá ser cultivada novamente.

Estaria disposta a trocar sua amizade com Sesshoumaru por algo mais íntimo, mais intenso?

- Sesshoumaru, vamos ser amigos para sempre, né?

- Sim.

E ela sentiu uma felicidade inundar sua alma, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração quebrava um pouco mais.

**[ Inverno**

Kagome levantou o rosto para o céu. Era um dia nublado e feio, e o sol estava escondido atrás de nuvens cinzas e impessoais. Ela assoprou a palma das mãos, e observou que seu bafo quente condensava e virava vapor.

- Brrr... que frio!

A figura quieta ao seu lado olhou-a com curiosidade.

- Por que não vestiu mais roupas, então?

Ela mostrou a língua, mas imediatamente recolheu-a para dentro da boca.

- Meus outros casacos não combinavam com esta calça.

Ele revirou os olhos para cima.

- Ei, é um argumento perfeitamente aceitável!

- Imagino.

Kagome meneou a cabeça, mas seus olhos brilhavam como o sol. Ela andava com um ar alegre e despreocupado pela rua, assobiando uma música de Natal, e sentindo o clima natalino por toda a cidade.

As ruas estavam todas decoradas, tanto as casas quanto os prédios. Vários enfeites vermelhos e verdes podiam ser vistos nas vitrines das lojas, e pessoas de todas as idades e cores lotavam os comércios à procura do presente ideal para seus entes queridos. Ela mesma tinha na sua mão várias sacolas com presentes embrulhados com papel colorido.

Ela olhou de esguelha para o lado, e observou que Sesshoumaru observava algo de uma vitrine. Sentindo sua curiosidade dominar seu ser, ela apressou o passo e se materializou ao lado de Sesshoumaru, que enrubesceu e rapidamente desviou o olhar.

- O que você estava olhando?

- Nada.

Ele começou a se afastar da loja a passos rápidos. Ela franziu a testa, olhou novamente para a vitrine, e saiu correndo atrás dele. Suas bochechas logo ficaram mais rosadas com a atividade física.

- Ei, me espere!

Sesshoumaru parou de andar, e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não consegue correr mais rápido que isso?

Ela olhou-o com ar de desafio.

- Quer apostar?

E os dois saíram correndo pelas ruas geladas da cidade.

oOoOoOo

Kagome se esgueirou pela porta semi-aberta da varanda, e inspirou profundamente o ar limpo da noite. O salão de festas estava muito barulhento, e ela precisava pôr os seus pensamentos no lugar. A felicidade que impregnava o salão a deixava satisfeita, contente com a mera idéia de que, apesar de todos os problemas do mundo, as pessoas ainda conseguiam encontrar amor e compreensão uns nos outros. Entretanto, de vez em quando, ela precisava de um tempo para si, e este era um destes momentos.

Ela levantou os olhos, e fitou o céu estrelado. As estrelas brilhavam para ela, como se tentassem lhe contar um grande segredo.

Será que elas queriam lhe transmitir o segredo do universo?

Ela meneou a cabeça, enquanto que um sorriso aflorava em seus lábios. Por que pensamentos erráticos e sem sentido estavam aparecendo na sua cabeça? E ela ainda nem bebera champanhe naquela noite.

Isso só poderia significar que ela estava enlouquecendo.

- Devo estar louca mesmo... Como pode meu coração ficar feliz e dolorido ao mesmo tempo quando vejo Sesshoumaru?

Ela riu consigo mesma, mas seu riso não era alegre, muito pelo contrário; era um riso frustrado, que sangrava por buracos onde a desesperança havia lhe ferido. Ela sentia seus olhos queimarem à medida que o tempo passava.

Este ano havia sido um ano bom, ela concluiu, enxugando os olhos com a manga de sua roupa. Ela passara na escola com notas razoáveis, fora a uma exposição de Van Gogh, partilhou conversas profundas com Sesshoumaru, e se esquecera completamente de Inuyasha.

Talvez não completamente, ela admitiu, mas ele virara uma bela lembrança de seu passado, de seu primeiro amor. Ela podia tocá-la com seus dedos, relembrar as emoções daquela época sem sentir uma dor lancinante no peito. Nostalgia e saudade se misturavam em seu ser toda vez que ela se lembrava do sorriso dele, de como suas mãos procuravam as suas sob a mesa da biblioteca, ou como seu rosto ficava vermelho quando ambos trocavam carícias ingênuas. Sim, ele virara uma bela memória, e ela a guardaria a sete chaves dentro de seu coração.

"_O primeiro amor não precisa ser o único, nem o maior de sua vida, Kagome."_

Sim, o primeiro amor não precisa ser eterno, nem único, mas seria sempre especial. Teria sempre um sabor de quero mais, de sonho e descobertas, de alegria e separação. Ela pousou ambas as mãos sobre seu peito, e olhou novamente para o céu.

- Obrigada, Inuyasha.

Ela cerrou os olhos, e ficou em silêncio.

A porta da varanda se abriu, e o barulho do salão de festas quebrou o encanto do momento. Ela reabriu os olhos, e virou o rosto.

Era Sesshoumaru.

Ele deu alguns passos para frente, e plantou-se do lado dela. Ela acenou-lhe com a cabeça, reconhecendo sua presença, e ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Cansado do barulho? – Ela perguntou.

- Talvez.

Ele levantou o rosto para o céu, e ela imitou seu gesto.

- Algumas meninas estavam dando em cima de mim. Fiquei com medo e fugi.

Ela riu, e sua gargalhada ecoou pela noite. Ele sorriu.

- E você? Por que está aqui fora?

Ela limpou a garganta, esperou um momento para se recuperar, e respondeu-lhe:

- Queria ficar só.

- Entendo.

Ela olhou-o de esguelha, e não pôde evitar que seu coração batesse mais rápido que de costume. Rapidamente, ela desviou seu olhar para algo neutro, com receio de que seu segredo fosse descoberto.

Ele passou os dedos entre os fios de seu cabelo, e suspirou. Enfiou a mão direita no bolso da calça, e retirou uma pequena caixa aveludada.

- Para você.

Kagome arregalou os olhos. Com dedos trêmulos, aceitou o presente, e abriu a caixa. Seus olhos azuis dançavam sob a luz das estrelas, e brilhavam como se fossem astros do universo.

Um colar com um pingente do formato do sol, cujo interior continha uma pedra azul como o oceano. Ao lado, abraçada ao sol, havia uma lua minguante.

Ela prendeu a respiração.

- Se você não gostar, pode trocar, - ele rapidamente lhe disse, sentindo-se inquieto com o silêncio.

Ela levantou os olhos, e o fitou. Sua garganta estava seca, e ela tinha dificuldades para pensar.

- Eu...

- Não precisa dizer nada, apenas aceite.

Ela olhou novamente para o colar e o pingente.

- Venha, vou colocá-lo em você.

Ele deu um passou, e com dedos ágeis, retirou a jóia de sua cama de seda. Com fluidez, abriu o trinco, posicionou-o em volta do pescoço de Kagome, e fechou-o novamente. O pingente descansava na sua nova cama, num mar de calor e de um coração palpitante.

Ela pousou a mão direita sobre a pedra. A jóia era fria, gelada, mas logo, estaria quente, aquecida pelo calor do corpo de Kagome.

- Obrigada... Sesshoumaru.

- De nada.

Ele se afastou dela, e voltou a observar o céu.

Ela mordeu o beiço. Mil pensamentos se passavam pela sua cabeça, enquanto seus neurônios faziam novas sinapses e seu coração, novas sístoles. Ela sentia um estranho sentimento envolver seu ser, mas ela não conseguia denominá-lo. Se ela tivesse que dizer uma cor que o descrevesse, provavelmente seria branco, pois absorvia um pouco de todas as outras cores. Ela sentia esta brancura dominar todo seu corpo, da ponta dos pés à raiz de seu cabelo. Era uma brancura quente e gentil, ao mesmo tempo em que a fazia se sentir nervosa e inquieta.

Esta brancura se espalhava por todo seu corpo com uma velocidade inimaginável, provavelmente mais rápido que a luz. Se ela permitisse este sentimento correr por toda a sua alma, logo ela explodiria de quão completa ela se sentia.

Ela cerrou os olhos com força e pressionou um lábio contra o outro. Quente demais. Rápido demais. Perfeito demais. Por que o amor tinha que ser assim?

Ela podia sentir a onda da mudança passar pelo seu coração. Já não tinha mais volta, algo mudara e nunca mais poderia ser como antes.

Sua amizade com Sesshoumaru estava irrevocavelmente alterada, apesar de todos os seus esforços para mantê-la intacta.

Ela tinha que tomar uma decisão, mas qual?

Passado ou futuro? Mudança ou estática?

Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru, que tremia sob o escrutínio das estrelas. Seus olhos se aqueceram ao vê-lo, ao notar suas imperfeições, seu cabelo não perfeito, seu corpo não perfeito, sua alma não perfeita.

Subitamente, uma epifania.

Ele não era perfeito, mas ela também não o era.

Mas juntos, eles poderiam ser perfeitos.

A escolha era ridiculamente fácil.

Ela se aproximou do seu corpo, e procurou a mão dele. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram como uma única unidade.

Perfeito.

Ele sorriu. Ela sorriu.

O vento que mais tarde assoprou e envolveu seus corpos era morno e terno. Era o vento que anunciava a chegada da primavera.

-

-

-

**[fim**


End file.
